For Her Birthday
by Roselyn Belikov-Malfoy
Summary: One shot collection for The Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness.
1. For Her Birthday

**AN: (This AN only applies to The Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness)**

Challenge: Pass notes to your classmates. Tell a story entirely through letters/notes/articles/textbooks etc - no normal narrative allowed! Stipulation: include a Slytherin character at some point, either as a mere mention or one of the main characters. Even Professor Scrunchy will catch you passing notes if you aren't sneaky enough! Your maximum word count is 1,200 words.

House: Gryffindor

Wand: TBA

Also I want to be PMed my score in the 20's

* * *

**10:32 A.M., Thursday, September 19, 2004**

Dear Hermione,

Remember the day we saw each other for the first time since the war. We were both attending the Seventeenth Annual Malfoy Pureblood Ball. Even now, I have no idea why you were there. Anyways, you saw that my family had turned to the Light side towards the end of the war. But you still had a hard time getting over your hatred for what my family had done to you. You were with that ginger prat and I wanted to take you way from him. You looked so beautiful that day. I came to talk to you. I must have insulted you somehow because the moment I complemented your dress, you slapped my face with an astounding amount of power. That was the moment I realized my love for you.

Now today is a very special day. It is your 25th birthday. Happy Birthday Hermione! I love you more than my life.

Remember when we went to Muggle Paris together last month. We blended in with the tourists, acting care free. You fell in love with a gorgeous blue dress in that expensive shop we visited. I really, really wanted to buy it for your birthday, but I was nearly broke. The Malfoy money was rapidly disappearing and nobody wanted to hire an ex-Death Eater's wife. So, unfortunately, I could not give you that graceful dress.

Now I have finally saved up enough to get you a present. But I didn't know what to get for you. I saw so many things that I knew you would love, but none of them seemed just right. So now I am asking you. Hermione, my dear, the apple of my eye, what would you like for your birthday. I am sorry I am not with you right now, but I see you soon.

With Love,

Narcissa

**11:56 A.M., Thursday, September 19, 2004**

Dear Narcissa,

You are the sweetest, loveliest, and gentlest witch I have ever met. I love you and how you are always ready to give up what you have for me. But I don't want any expensive earrings or some feminine dress. I just want one thing, well one this besides you. I would like for you to tell me an interesting story about a family tradition of yours. You know that I am a sucker for knowledge, especially if it's about you. I miss you. I wish you were here already.

Lots of Love,

Hermione

P.S. I was at the ball because Ron decided that he needed to go there for some reason he never told me about.

**1:29 P.M., Thursday, September 19, 2004**

Dear Hermione,

Are you sure all you want for your birthday is a story? You can ask me for anything you want. I have a very special gift for you even though you didn't ask for one. It is a surprise so ask me what it is. And yes, I know how much you hate surprises.

Anyways I know the perfect story to tell you. You will love this.

I'm pretty sure you already realized this, but The House of Black has a tradition of naming their children after stars and constellations. The Blacks actually share something in common with Luna Lovegood, who can see the lights in the darkest times. Both are named after something in the nighttime sky: Luna after the moon and the Blacks after the stars.

The tradition started long back. At the time, the Blacks weren't affiliated with any sorts of dark magic. They didn't really believe in the good either. The Blacks were apolitical and minded their own business. This isn't the case anymore. As you know, the Blacks were very involved with the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

In the old days, the Blacks believed that stars are beautiful, but must not take an active part in anything; they must just look on forever. It is a punishment put on them for something they did so long ago that no star remembers what it was. The Blacks stopped believing this a while back, but the tradition continued on. The children would be named after whichever star or constellation was in the center of the sky o the night the child was conceived.

I know that this might seem strange to you, but I also know that it will help satisfy your thirst for knowledge. Besides, it has been in our family for generations, who cares that it's weird? I love you Hermione and I will be at your house soon. Again, Happy Birthday!

Love,

Narcissa

**3:18 P.M., Friday, September 20, 2004**

Dear Narcissa,

Yesterday was amazing. I love you so much. Although I absolutely loath surprises, yours was beautiful. Your proposal to marry me was amazing. Just thinking about it brings tears to my eyes. I can't wait to get married. I have just one question, for now. After we get married, will Draco become my stepson? That will be awkward.

Love,

Hermione

**5:49 P.M., Friday, September 20, 2004**

Dear Hermione,

Yes, technically Draco will be your stepson. That makes me laugh so hard.

Love,

Narcissa

**6:01 P.M., Friday, September 20, 2004**

Hi,

This is Draco. Mum just told me that you two are going to get married. So... you are going to be my stepmum. Do you want me to start calling you Mum? Or maybe Mother? How about Mama Granger?

Laughing Really Hard,

Draco

**6:19 P.M., Friday, September 20, 2004**

Draco,

If you ever call me Mum or Mother, I will kill you in your sleep. If you call me Mama Granger, be prepared to die a slow, torturous death. I think you have called me enough names in the past. Hermione is fine. I could even tolerate Granger.

Your Soon to be Stepmum,

Hermione

**6:37 P.M., Friday, September 20, 2004**

Hermione,

I choose to call you Hermione.

Your Soon to be Stepson,

Draco

**6:37 P.M., Friday, September 20, 2004**

Dear Hermione,

I love you so much. I can't wait to marry you.

Love,

Narcissa

P.S. I just really wanted to tell you that.

P.P.S. I really love you.

* * *

Written for:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge/Competition: Astronomy: Students are to write about how The House Of Black became known to name their children after stars or constellations / Words: Ginger / Action: A character must hit another character / Quote: "Stars are beautiful, but they must not take an active part in anything, they must just look on forever. It is a punishment put on them for something they did so long ago that no star now knows what it was." ― J.M. Barrie / Pairing: Narcissa/Hermione / Sentence: It has been in our family for generations, who cares that it's weird? / Event: Pureblood Ball

The Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness: Round 1: Pass notes to your classmates. Tell a story entirely through letters/notes/articles/textbooks etc - no normal narrative allowed! Stipulation: include a Slytherin character at some point, either as a mere mention or one of the main characters. Even Professor Scrunchy will catch you passing notes if you aren't sneaky enough! Your maximum word count is 1,200 words. / segment story with date and time headings **at least three times.**

The Travel Go Challenge: New York: Lights / Tourists / Apple

Elemental Compitition: Round 1 Water: power / life / moon / feminine / gentle / blue / grace

The "What a Word" Challenge: Love


	2. Protecting Her Son

Written for Round 2:Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Strategy 1:** Defend. Use protection and barrier magicks to drive back Dark forces and to keep yourself and others from harm. Write a story about a character defending another character from something, e.g. a Dark creature, bullies, untrue (or, perhaps, true) rumours... anything that that character might need defending from counts.

House: Gryfindor

Wand: TBA

I want to be PMed the score out of 20's

* * *

Today Teddy Lupin had finally turned one, that is one month old. Both Remus and Nymphadora were very excited and forgot about some very important things. They were both about to reach their "time of the month." Nymphadora's wasn't really a big deal because she could just transfigure something into tampons. But forgetting about Remus' "time of the month" was a huge deal. By forgetting that the full moon was approaching, the couple forgot to restock up on Wolfsbane. Remus was supposed to take the potion a week before the full moon. Tonight was the night of the full moon and he had forgotten to take the potion.

Both Nymphadora and Remus knew that Remus would fully transform tonight. It would be the first time he would become a wolf since they got married. As a wolf, Remus wouldn't be able to recognize his wife and child. If they stayed with him, both of them would be in danger. It was crucial for Remus to go into a forest or be locked up far away from home while Nymphadora would protect Teddy. But this couldn't happen. The war with Voldemort was still going on and leaving their house wasn't safe at the moment. The Floo networks were being monitored and Apparition wasn't safe.

The only solution was to lock Remius in the basement and for Nymphadora and Teddy to stay on the ground floor.  
That night Nymphadora was very nervous. She was an auror. If she had to defend Teddy from Dark creatures or wizards, she would be fine. But defending her son from her husband was scary and nerve-wracking. It shouldn't be happening.

That night she casted every warding spell she knew around Teddy. She casted Notice-Me-Not Charms, Silencing Spells, and every other protective spell she knew. Yet still she stood in front of Teddy with her wand drawn every time she heard a rattle or a crash.  
By the time Remus became a human again, Nymphadora knew that she would make sure that her husband never, ever became that horrid creature in her son's presence.


End file.
